There are different patent applications, several patent specifications and several utility models that use transmission systems coupling bi-directional motion so as to obtain a unidirectional motion in an output shaft. For example, for conversion of different direction motion in which wave-energy may flow.
Patent WO2009101085A2 can be found among these, disclosing a device for converting a bidirectional rotation motion around two axes or two rotation axes into a unidirectional rotation motion around a single rotation axis. U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,308 describes a transmission device converting a rotary motion around a first axis into a rotary motion around a second axis, being perpendicular to the first axis.
There are also several patents and utility models which can use these transmissions or others, and which use buoys so as to harvest the energy from the waves, such as, for example, patent WO2008031549 A1, patent WO2012152289A2 and patent application WO2011126451A1, etc.
A drawback that unidirectional systems and devices using this type of transmissions feature is that, when in a coupling or unidirectional rotation device, such as free wheels, pawls, or coupling bearings, there is a rotation in the opposite direction in which it is locked, certain instability is produced in the system or in the object which may cause problems, for example, if a turbine is not working in a liquid fluid such as water and uses this type of transmissions, when this (turbine) is freely rotating, it will do so in an uncontrolled manner, causing some trouble.
In order to harvest wave-motion so as to generate electricity, OWCs (Oscillating Water Columns) are also employed, which use bi-directional turbines such as, for example, turbines of the Wells type, wherein these turbines have blades which rotate in order to place said blades in a suitable position depending on the direction of the fluid moving them.
The author of this patent does not know of any use of a turbine which, realizing different forces or motions of different magnitudes and directions applied on a same rotating axis, this achieves a unidirectional motion in the fashion described above, in an output shaft without using the blades rotation or the like.